


The Bone Crown

by Adders



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Dark Will Graham, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Graphic Description, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Husbands, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Hannibal never ceases to be amazed by Will's mind. When an old flame starts trying to get back into Will's life, Hannibal may have to step in to reclaim what's his.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is probably my most graphic story, so pleased be warned. If you've ever watched Hannibal, you know the level of violence and graphicness. Don't read unless you have a strong stomach!

* * *

It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

The mind of his dear friend, patient, student, and prospective lover never failed to amaze Hannibal as he stared at the wondrous scene before him.

The horribly rude mechanic tied to the tree with his own skin had his tongue carved to resemble that of a snake, and his eyes removed and replaced with what Hannibal assumed to be some sort of poisonous flower to represent the disgusting, lustful glare he had donned before his death.

His heart was on the ground, sectioned into pieces like a peeled orange and placed on top of the partially skinned hands that had attempted to wander across an unwilling body, the palms removed to reveal the bone and tissue underneath.

A crown made from his own ribs sat atop his head referring to his belief he was the king of all. The bones of his legs were removed to make the flesh loose and pliable, tied partially around the tree with fine silk lacing up the sides, holding him in place by a corset of skin.

It nearly brought a tear to Hannibal’s eye.

Will played his part perfectly, acting as if it was just another gruesome murder and only spared Hannibal a single glance to gauge his reaction.

“It’s not the Ripper and it’s not a copycat. It’s someone who _looks up_ to the Ripper. Respects him. Wants him to be proud,” Will said and Hannibal felt intense satisfaction that his student desperately craved his approval. 

“Will, I can give you a ride home,” Jack said once they had all the information gathered from the scene that would be analyzed later on. There would be nothing to find, of course, but it was entertaining to see the entirety of the police force run around like headless chickens. 

“The call for this grizzly discovery was received just prior to our therapy session,” Hannibal said, “of course, if you would like to return home, Will, please feel free to do so.”

“I’d rather continue our session, Dr. Lecter,” Will responded and bid Jack and the others farewell with a quick nod, too awkward for a direct goodbye.

The car was in a comfortable silence as Hannibal drove towards his office with Will staring out the window, lost in that extraordinary brain of his.

It was only once they entered the office that they began to speak.

“That was beautiful, Will. A true work of art,” Hannibal said as he watched the younger man neatly place his coat down, aware of his doctor’s distaste for people messily tossing their belongings on his furniture.

Will attempted to hide a smile, pleased with himself for gaining the psychiatrist’s praise.

“What species of flower were those?” Hannibal questioned, “I’ve never seen them before.”

“White baneberry. Harmless to birds, fatal for humans. They’re called ‘doll eyes’ for their similarity,” Will answered, tilting his head away.

Sometimes it frustrated Hannibal when Will avoided eye contact. He knew very well why the Empath did so, but he couldn’t help the disappointment when he was unable to see their lovely colour and the emotions they held.

No matter how many times Hannibal believed he knew Will, he was proved utterly wrong.

He should’ve known Will wouldn’t have displayed his kill in a simple fashion. He’d been expecting the mechanic’s genitalia to have been removed as revenge for having groped Will (which was the man’s unknowing death sentence) but Hannibal didn’t think Will would elevate a piece of filth to magnificence like he did.

Will would say he had a great teacher.

It had taken quite a long time for Hannibal to coax Will into his true self. He’d even contemplated temporarily framing him as the Chesapeake Ripper simply to try and condition him into believing murder was a part of his identity. He was too concerned about placing his dear boy into the hands of Frederick Chilton to do so though and settled for slow, steady encouragement.

Hannibal was able to mold Will into the perfect predator. How thrilling it was to see his protégé’s handiwork. He had picked up on the dark fire hidden inside of Will Graham and fed it the finest wood.

And now, he was able to watch it burn bright and spread across the horizon.

“How did you feel seeing your work?” he asked.

“Satisfied,” Will said.

Hannibal grinned at the wonderfully dark response, happy to see his efforts to guide his boy had not been a futile battle.

“Do you believe you will do it again in the future?”

Will paused for a moment, “Maybe, but only if they deserve it.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” Hannibal said, placing a hand on Will’s shoulder and inhaling quietly. He’d never met anyone more stubborn than himself until Will came along, and no matter how many times he implored the agent to change his aftershave, Will refused.

It finally started to grow on Hannibal after a while as it became more and more of a familiar scent that reminded him of his beloved. He may or may not have slipped the slightest bit into a bottle to take home for himself to spray on a shirt he had taken when Will was in a rather poor state due to a severe case of encephalitis.

“You really hate my aftershave that much?” Will asked amusedly.

“It is appalling on its own but now I feel it rather suits your personality,” Hannibal answered listening to the quiet chuckles he received.

“I can’t tell if that’s an insult or a compliment.”

“Possibly a little bit of both,” Hannibal smirked, “the average person would not typically choose that scent, but then again, you are not the average person, are you, Will?”

“I don’t believe you are either, Dr. Lecter,” Will deflected.

“I suppose not, but that is also one of the reasons why you and I connect so well. We are not normal, therefore it feels strange to socialize with others,” Hannibal stated.

Will tilted his head again, “Do _you_ feel strange socializing with others?”

“More inconvenienced,” he responded, “you are the only one I look forward to speaking with.”

Will’s eyes snapped towards him, “Really?”

Hannibal was slightly surprised by the reaction and raised a brow at the uncharacteristic blush on Will’s face as he quickly turned away. “Yes. In fact, I have your name underlined in my schedule, and I count down the patients until your session,” he said, watching Will walk towards one of the bookshelves to avoid looking at him.

It was rather amusing to see Will attempt to skirt around talk that could easily be considered flirtatious, or at least, incredibly personal. Hannibal was happily watching him become flustered when he mentioned he was planning a large dinner party, but it would not happen if Will, his “favourite” guest, was unable to attend.

He debated whether or not to invite Alana as she had begun to suspect Hannibal’s not-so-ethical feelings towards his patient and even questioned him a few times. She finally seemed satisfied that he would keep his treatment of Will professional.

She herself had done some unorthodox things by marrying the sister of her former patient, but Hannibal knew better than to hold that against her.

If Margot was with _her_ , then she wouldn’t be flirting with Will after her plot to conceive a child with him had failed due to Will rejecting her advances.

It was quite the ego boost for Hannibal when Will accepted his invitation to the dinner party as he knew the last place the agent wanted to be was in a room full of people he didn’t know.

By the time the dinner party came around, Will’s aversion to socializing with anyone other than Hannibal was very apparent to the psychiatrist, so he attempted to keep people away from the Empath as much as possible, but it was difficult due to his poorly hidden unwillingness to leave Hannibal’s side.

When dinner was served, Hannibal sat at the head of the table with Will to his right and Jack to his left. He was very satisfied to see Will not hesitate to eat despite knowing what everything was made of, or rather _who_ it was made of. The only thing he didn’t eat was a dish from someone he had actually met, but Hannibal didn’t hold that against him.

In time, it wouldn’t bother Will anymore.

When an emergency in the kitchen came about just before dessert, Hannibal was forced to excuse himself from the room. People had left the dining table and were once again standing around and chatting.

When Hannibal returned, he was immediately engaged in a conversation with two fellow psychiatrists. In the midst, Alana decided to join and they were happily chatting until Hannibal quickly glanced around the room in search of Will and saw what was happening.

The agent was practically cornered by a taller, bulky man that Hannibal certainly hadn’t invited who was leaning into his personal space, far too close for anyone’s likings. Will was very obviously uncomfortable, leaning away just to put a bit of area between them.

It seemed like the two knew each other but as soon as Will attempted to walk away, the man grabbed his arm rather harshly, forcing him close to whisper something. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” Hannibal interrupted one of the psychiatrists through gritted teeth.

He maneuvered himself through the crowd to reach the two and said, “It is very rude to attend a party you were not invited to.”

The man looked up in surprise and Will took the opportunity to pull himself from his grasp before moving to stand behind Hannibal, practically using him as a human shield.

Hannibal did _not_ like the way the man was glaring at Will from around his shoulder and said, “I am going to have to ask you to leave now.”

“I’ll take him home,” the man said, “I doubt he was invited here either. This is too ‘high class’ for someone like him to be here.”

“On the contrary. I personally invited him. Please leave before you are forcibly removed,” Hannibal responded, trying to maintain his composure and not strike the idiot.

The man straightened up, about to step forward as if to engage in a fight but stopped when Will said, “Cole, just go.” 

The pleading tone in his voice set Hannibal on edge. This person had obviously done _something_ bad to Will to cause such a response.

Hannibal caught Alana’s eye and beckoned her over. “Stay with him, please,” he said, gesturing to Will before turning to this Cole fellow. “Follow me.”

Cole pointed at Will, “We’re not done,” he said angrily and reluctantly followed Hannibal. A few people surrounding them had seen it and went to ask Will questions but Alana blocked them, much to Hannibal’s relief.

He opened the door for Cole and stared him directly in the eye, “Do not return here and do _not_ go anywhere near Will Graham. I assure you, you will regret it if you do.”

Cole seemed slightly taken aback by the threatening, dark tone and clenched his jaw before stomping out. Hannibal closed the door behind him, nose wrinkled in distaste before he returned to a somewhat shaken Will.

“Are you alright?” he asked, resting his hand on Will’s upper arm below his shoulder where he learned was a place Will didn’t mind too much for him to touch.

It seemed as though the encounter had taken a bit more of a toll on Will than Hannibal originally suspected and he moved back slightly to get away from the touch as inconspicuous as possible.

“I’m fine,” he said looking at the ground. Alana gave some room for the two of them to talk, clearly concerned about what sort of state Will’s mind might possibly be in.

“Perhaps you should calm down in one of the other rooms, away from the crowd,” Hannibal said and Will nodded jerkily.

Hannibal led him to the guest room he had set up for Will several months prior when he’d been ill so he could keep an eye on him and watched him sit on the bed.

“Who was that?” Hannibal asked.

Will’s head drooped slightly, “I’d rather not talk about that right now, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal nodded, “Of course. Take your time to collect yourself or feel free to stay here for the night. I must be getting back to the guests, but I’ll return soon.”

There was no acknowledgement and he turned to leave the room when he heard a quiet “Thank you.”

“Not any trouble, dearest,” he said with a smile.

For the rest of the party, he had to dodge questions about what happened. Obviously, he hadn’t controlled his body language as well as he thought he had.

“An uninvited individual was harassing a dear friend. The issue has been taken care of,” he responded somewhat curtly. He skipped the dessert course, saving his own and a second to share with Will later on.

He had a feeling the Empath would most likely not return to the party and was proven correct as the guests began to leave until he was left alone with Alana, Margot, Jack, and Bella, who’s cancer was in remission thanks to an intensive chemotherapy treatment by a wonderful oncologist Hannibal had suggested.

“You seem to be more and more protective of Will Graham every day, Dr. Lecter,” Jack stated.

“I indeed protect the people I care about very strictly. Will looked quite uncomfortable and I decided it was necessary to help him out of the situation. I also very much dislike when people invite themselves where they are not wanted,” Hannibal responded.

“Don’t you think that went a little past the border of a doctor-patient relationship?” Alana questioned.

“I know Will more than anyone else and yet I still don’t know him all,” Hannibal said, “I have yet to find out who that man was but Will’s body language indicated he was close to lashing out physically in defense. We wouldn’t have wanted a fight to start now, would we?”

Jack shrugged, “He’s right. Will looked like he was going to throw a punch to get away from that guy.”

Alana seemed unconvinced but questioned no further until the Crawfords left. “Hannibal, I know we’ve discussed this topic before and I believed you when you said your feelings for Will were limited to friendship oriented and professional interest, but I saw the way you looked at that man and the way you look at Will.”

“While I admit my feelings concerning Will have changed, my treatment has not been affected,” Hannibal said.

Alana put her drink down, “You and I both know, if it had been anyone else who invited him to a party, he would have ran the other way. You are influencing him, Hannibal. He is becoming dependent on you, and as a professional, you should refer him to someone else before you get too close.”

Hannibal sighed, “Alana, do you know how long it took for Will to willingly share a single personal thought with me?” He continued after Alana shook her head, “Six weeks. I often visited his house as he became more and more ill. I was in his company probably six out of seven days for several hours and it still took _six weeks_ for him to feel comfortable enough to express what he was thinking about.”

Alana looked at him slightly shocked to hear exactly how much time they’d spent together. “Tell me,” Hannibal said, “do you _really_ believe Will would allow someone unfamiliar to know his darkest thoughts?”

Alana sighed in defeat and gathered Margot from the other room. On their way out the door, Hannibal asked, “Would you be willing to perform a favour?”

They looked at him questioningly, “What?”

“Could you please stop by Will’s residence and feed his dogs?”

Alana looked displeased at the confirmation Will would be staying overnight but Margot quickly agreed for her and the two left holding hands.

Hannibal made his way to Will’s room to invite him for dessert but stopped outside the door when he saw no light from beneath. He opened it slowly and peeked inside to see the younger man’s dark silhouette sitting up in bed with his knees drawn to his chest, his head resting against them and turned to the side away from Hannibal.

“Will?” Hannibal called quietly and saw the Empath jerk in surprise, letting out a sigh of relief after realizing who it was. “Come to the kitchen. I saved dessert and we can discuss what happened if you’d like,” Hannibal said.

Will hesitated momentarily but slid out of bed, reaching for his shoes. “You can keep those off,” Hannibal said, “no point in putting them on just to remove them so soon.”

Will nodded and followed him out, his brows drawn together in a scowl, lost in deep thought. He had a far away, haunted look on his face that Hannibal disliked very much. It was then that Hannibal noticed his hair was damp and he’d changed into different clothes, most likely having taken a shower to wash off any trace of Cole.

Hannibal sat the younger man down at the kitchen table and pulled the two dishes from the refrigerator before placing them on the marble counter.

“Opera Cake,” Hannibal said, “a French dessert consisting of layers of almond sponge cake soaked in coffee syrup, filled with coffee buttercream and chocolate ganache and topped with a dark chocolate glaze.”

Will thanked him and Hannibal could see that he was clearly not hungry yet still took a bite to not be rude. “It’s delicious,” he said, licking his lips.

“You don’t have to eat if you are feeling unwell, although I appreciate the politeness,” Hannibal stated, looking at him worriedly.

“Sorry,” Will mumbled and placed the fork down, “it really is delicious though.”

“Don’t apologize, dear Will. Never risk making yourself ill just to avoid offending me,” he paused for a second, “Would you like to talk about the situation that occurred earlier?”

Will sighed and rolled his neck- one of the tics he displayed when he was stressed. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t wish to, but I believe it may be to your benefit to unburden yourself,” Hannibal looked at him thoughtfully.

“Cole was… an old flame,” Will said, “he was in his senior year of college when I was a freshman and we were in an on-off relationship even past my master’s program. It was… not healthy.”

Hannibal clenched his fist by his side, “He was abusive?”

Will twitched uncomfortably, “Physically only on occasion, but more _psychological_ than anything. It’s already difficult enough for me to connect with others. It’s even worse with someone else driving my mind.”

“Driving in what way?”

“He was the one who decided whether or not I liked a person. He would replace my initial instinct with his opinion by pointing out either their negative or their positive attributes or would make false statement about them. Even though I knew they were fake, after hearing it over and over, I would just believe it. Eventually, he isolated me from everyone except for him,” Will responded.

Hannibal was sure his nails were close to drawing blood from how tightly they were digging into his palm. “What made you finally leave?”

“He killed a bird,” Will said, “she was a friend’s cockatoo he had left to me when he moved away. Her name was Emily. Cole hated her because she would repeat what people would say and one day, we got into a fight and she kept repeating something that was said. He grabbed her and pulled out some of her feathers and then snapped her neck when she bit him.”

Will looked close to tears and Hannibal so desperately wanted to embrace him and shield him from all the pain in the world. “You left him because of the cruelty he showed towards an animal, but not what he showed towards you?” he asked.

“Animals are… the very definition of innocence. They don’t hurt others just for the sake of it like humans do. There’s always a reason, even if it seems like there is none,” Will looked up at him, “people are different. People like hurting other people because it feels _good_. I can’t be around someone who would hurt something completely innocent.”

Hannibal didn’t think it was possible, but he found himself growing even fonder with every moment. “You are a mystery, Will Graham,” he said suddenly, surprising the agent slightly.

“How so?” Will asked.

“You have the viciousness necessary to commit murder yet the caring nature to end a long term relationship over the poor treatment of an animal,” Hannibal said.

“You have a caring nature, too,” Will responded after a moment, “you cared about Abigail.”

Hannibal could hear the pain in Will’s voice and felt it in his own heart. They were still mourning the loss of their surrogate daughter after a crazed individual broke into the psychiatric facility she was staying in and shot her.

“I’d like to think you care about me too,” Will mumbled so quietly, Hannibal barely heard him.

“I care about you a great deal, Will,” Hannibal said immediately, walking around the table to stand directly in front of him, “more than I probably should.” Will tried to look away but Hannibal cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at him. 

“ _Far_ more than I probably should,” he said quietly. He saw Will’s eyes flicker to his lips for a single second but that was all the conformation Hannibal needed and he leaned forward, kissing him sweetly.

Will was tense at first, frozen in shock but reciprocated quickly, melting against Hannibal. Unsure of what to do with his hands, he placed them on the older man’s chest and allowed Hannibal to put his own on his hips, pulling him closer.

When they finally parted, they rested their foreheads together, breathing in each others’ scents. It seemed Will’s mind suddenly caught up with what just occurred and he sputtered in panic, “I-I, uh, I… wha?” He pulled back, flailing wildly and Hannibal had to use every ounce of his self control not to burst out laughing at the display.

“Calm yourself,” he said, grabbing Will by the shoulders to hold him still. He couldn’t force down the amused grin and Will blushed brightly with embarrassment, covering his face.

“Now now, no need for that, Will,” Hannibal said, pulling the Empath’s hands away.

He threaded his fingers through Will’s hair and used the light grip to tilt his head back to kiss him again. A nervous sound was caught in Will’s throat as he allowed Hannibal to take over completely, moving him however he wanted.

“I think this is a bit unprofessional,” he mumbled against the older man’s lips, smiling when Hannibal chuckled.

“I believe so, but then again, ethicality was never my strong suit,” the psychiatrist answered, giving another peck before pulling back to look at him. Will’s pupils were blown wide, the blue-green irises reduced to only small rings of color. 

It looked like Will wanted to continue but was conflicted with his feelings, so instead asked, “Can we finish dessert now?”

Hannibal smiled, “Of course.”

Will seemed as if confiding in Hannibal about his past had cleared his conscience enough to enjoy the delicacy and silently reflect upon what just occurred. 

All thoughts of Cole were out the door and replaced with Will Graham’s favourite Lithuanian. Probably his favourite person in general, but then again, Will didn’t like very many people.

Jack was teetering on the edge of feeling like an enemy every time he started shepherding him to a crime scene and Alana’s constant questioning was getting on his nerves. Margot still made him nervous due to her past attempts of seducing him even though she was with Alana now.

Besides them, Beverly, Zeller, and Jimmy, as well as Freddie Lounds or Frederick Chilton if absolutely necessary, Will didn’t speak to very many people. He visited Peter as much as possible, relating to a fellow animal lover and introvert, but he missed Abigail with all his heart.

He received the call that someone had shot her at almost three in the morning one night while he was working on a case and drove like a madman to the hospital she was taken to. Hannibal arrived a few minutes later followed by Jack, then Alana.

Will and Hannibal were understandably a bit hostile towards the senior FBI agent as he’d been pressuring Abigail about Nicholas and made the mistake of saying he wanted to make sure his “suspect” would be okay.

Freddie Lounds walked through the door with her camera ready just as the surgeon informed them that Abigail had not made it through the surgery and Hannibal seriously contemplated ending her then and there as she snapped a photo of Will visibly falling apart.

Thankfully for her, Alana forced her out of the hospital, Jack making sure she was escorted off the premises.

Hannibal managed to get Will to the car before the Empath completely broke down and he shed his fair share of tears as he drove them to his home, unwilling to leave Will alone as the younger man wasn’t able to think rationally.

Looking back now, Will was thankful Hannibal had been there. He would have probably ended up in the psychiatric unit had the elder not been able to help him through the absolute meltdown he had as soon as they were completely alone in the house.

It had been several months since her death, but they were both still recovering from the loss.

Hannibal obviously saw his mind trailing again while they enjoyed the Opera Cake and attempted to make him focus.

“Can you tell the secret ingredient I added? What was not in the recipe?” Hannibal questioned.

Will took another bite and savoured it, running through the description the psychiatrist gave him earlier to help him detect what was different.

“Orange zest?” he said uncertainly.

Hannibal broke into a wide grin, proud of him for his correct guess. “Your palate is becoming more tuned, Will,” he said, “I’m delighted.”

“Happy to be a delight,” Will said.

They continued talking for a while and Hannibal looked over worriedly when Will suddenly stopped talking in the middle of a sentence, scrambling for his phone.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I need someone to feed my dogs and let them out,” Will answered, adjusting his glasses as he scrolled through his contacts.

“No need to worry. I had Alana and Margot take care of it,” Hannibal said, and Will sighed in relief.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully.

“You care about your animals very much. It would make you upset if they were not treated properly.”

Will nodded in agreement, “Very upset.”

“There is something I’ve wondered about quite a bit that seems rather silly,” Hannibal admitted and received a questioning look. “Do you have a favourite dog?”

Will chuckled, “They all mean a lot to me, but I think I have a special connection with Winston.”

“Why is that?”

“He doesn’t trust people easily. It took me a couple hours and a _lot_ of treats and food to get him to come near me when I first found him. I think he ran from a bad home. When I was sick, he stood guard over me,” Will said, “he stayed with me the whole time.”

“I remember that,” Hannibal nodded, “he growled whenever I or anyone else came near you.”

“He likes you now, but I think it’s probably because of the sausages you fed them,” Will laughed.

“I’m not usually a fan of dogs,” Hannibal said, “but yours are so well trained, I take no issue with them. And you keep them so clean and well groomed, there is not an unpleasant odor.”

“I couldn’t dare offend Hannibal Lecter’s nose,” Will shrugged.

“For which I am thankful,” Hannibal smiled. 

They enjoyed the rest of their dessert with friendly chat before it became late into the night and Hannibal declared it time for bed as they both needed to be up at a fairly reasonable hour.

Will was tempted to shower a second time, wanting to get rid of the feeling of Cole’s hands forever but he knew no amount of wasting Hannibal’s hot water would erase his ex.

He laid awake in bed for some time, mind reeling from the kiss as he touched his lips to remember the feeling. He couldn’t understand what Hannibal’s intentions had been. Was it meant to comfort him? Was it a sincere declaration?While Will was having a mild mental meltdown over the whole thing, Hannibal was incredibly satisfied with himself as he slid between the silk sheets. He was clawing his way into Will’s mind further and further and it was just _delicious_.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Smut but beware the tags! Knife/bloodplay. Please don't read if you might be triggered.

* * *

Hannibal expected the skittishness Will displayed the following morning. The Empath had a tendency to avoid things when he was having trouble processing them and their interaction the previous night had put his brain into overdrive.

Hannibal was just as patient as usual, cooking breakfast for the two of them and making small talk to ease the agent’s stress.

Will blushed a bright red when Hannibal brushed against him while they looked over crime scene photos of the older man’s handiwork.

“What did he do?” Will asked.

“He was rude and indecent to some lovely staff of a shop I visited,” Hannibal said.

Will nodded in understanding, pleasing Hannibal that he didn’t seem to mind the reasoning at all.

“I was hostile to you the first time we met,” Will suddenly said, “I’m sorry for that.”

“It was not your fault,” Hannibal assured him, “I don’t like people trying to deduce me either, I overstepped boundaries. The faults of a psychiatrist, we cannot help but attempt to understand such fascinating minds.”

Hannibal looked at him closely for a moment and said, “I’ve always had one question though.”

“That is?”

“How does it feel to be me and know it’s me now?” Hannibal asked, “When your mind becomes mine as you look at my creations, does it feel different now that you personally know it is me?”

“It feels like distance is gone, like I’m closer to you,” Will said, “it feels… _intimate_ to know you like that.”

“Is intimacy something you worry about often?” Hannibal asked, loving the way Will’s cheeks flushed again.

“Intimacy is too complicated. Most people get frustrated that I don’t share my thoughts and then don’t like it when I do tell them,” Will shook his head.

“You’ve shared them with me,” Hannibal said.

“You’re not ‘most people’,” Will laughed.

Hannibal placed a hand on top of Will’s staring at him intently as the younger man tried to avoid eye contact.

“What am I to you, Will?” he asked.

“An enigma,” Will responded, “...I should be going.”

Hannibal pursed his lips disappointedly, but didn’t attempt to stop the agent from leaving, knowing it would make him too uncomfortable to try to continue their conversation.

“Do you mind if we do our session here on Wednesday instead of at my office? I have no other appointments that day, and it seems tedious to travel for one when we could have it right here.”

“Here is fine, Dr. Lecter,” Will said, “thank you for letting me stay over.”

“Always a pleasure,” Hannibal smiled, holding the door open for him and watching him fondly as he hurried to his car.

Hannibal waited for Wednesday night with frequent calls from Jack and Alana about the fact that Will was acting strange. Hannibal, of course, knew why, but it was entertaining to steer the two away from the real reason. Will was twitchier than usual during their session, pacing around as he unloaded his frustration of Jack’s pestering and pressuring.

Not for the first time, Hannibal wished he could serve the man’s head on a platter with some thyme and oregano. When he could tell Will was getting too overwhelmed, he got up and pressed the Empath against the wall of the library in his living room. Will stared up at him, wide eyed and nervous as he leaned back.

“It seems Jack Crawford occupies your mind far too much for comfort,” he said, placing a hand on Will’s arm.

Will swallowed and nodded, looking away to avoid the gaze. Tired of not being able to see his eyes, Hannibal cupped the agent’s cheek and directed his attention back to him. He leaned forward and kissed him, grinning internally at the keening sound Will let out.

Instead of trying to pull away like Hannibal expected, Will surprised him yet again by leaning into it, intensifying the kiss on his own. Hannibal pinned him down, forcing himself between Will’s thighs. 

Will groaned as his hair was pulled and Hannibal loved the way the profiler submitted to him immediately. With the strength of many years of training and skilled hunting, Hannibal easily lifted Will, walking him back to one of the desks.

He placed him down and moved belongings on the desk away, his pencil scalpels clattering loudly. Aware of how expensive Hannibal’s suit was, Will was careful as he unbuttoned it despite every instinct telling him to rip it off.

Hannibal didn’t hold himself back however and picked up one of the scalpels, slicing Will’s shirt away with glee in his eyes.

“Cut me,” Will suddenly said and Hannibal’s tailored trousers became incredibly tight.

Hannibal nicked a small wound just above Will’s left nipple, thrill shooting through his body at the pleasured moan the younger man let out. He pushed Will down, leaning forward and licking at the blood that beaded and started to trail.

“H-Hannibal,” Will gasped, reaching down to palm the psychiatrist.

“My darling Will,” Hannibal sighed at the pressure, “you make it very hard for me to focus.”

“Again, _please,”_ Will writhed and Hannibal cut him on the right side of his chest, a few inches below his collarbone.

Hannibal trailed his fingers through the blood, bringing his thumb up to Will’s mouth and watching as the Empath’s lips wrapped around it, tasting the metallic red. The irises of Will’s eyes blew out to only a thin ring of colour as the liquid travelled across his tongue.

Hannibal kisses him fervently until Will leaned back just enough and said, “Take me to bed.”

If it had been anyone else ordering Hannibal to do something, he would have ended their life right there, but Will’s demands sent shivers through him and he obliged, picking him up again and walking him to his room.

Hannibal placed him down on the silk sheets and stripped away the rest of his tattered clothing, leaving Will completely bare while he was still mostly dressed.

“I don’t care how much that suit costs anymore, if it’s not off in a minute, I’m tearing it,” Will growled.

Not wanting to ruin a perfectly good suit, Hannibal stripped himself and he saw Will looking at his hard cock hungrily.

“Dear Will, don’t you know it’s rude to stare?” Hannibal asked.

Will reached out to stroke the large member, pumping it slowly and watching Hannibal’s eyes close at the feeling. The psychiatrist pressed him down into the mattress, rutting against him. 

Hannibal took off Will’s glasses, reached into the bedside table where he kept oils and grabbed one, unscrewing it and pouring some on his fingers. He took his time opening Will up, despite his own lust and certainly the younger man’s frustration. 

“Hannibal!” Will huffed.

“Patience, Will,” Hannibal smirked, angling three fingers up and watching the agent’s eyes go hazy as he pressed against his prostate.

He teased Will a little longer, drawing out noises that sounded suspiciously like whines. It was only when he was sure Will was stretched enough that he removed his fingers and slicked his cock before positioning himself at Will’s hole.

He slowly started pushing in and Will threw his head against the pillow as he was stretched open. The Empath arched his back as Hannibal sunk deeper and deeper until he finally bottomed out and stilled.

“Please, move,” Will whispered.

Hannibal began thrusting slowly, building up to a steady, hard pace that had Will scrambling to ground himself.

“Oh, Will, you look beautiful like this,” Hannibal said in awe, watching the blood trickle down his chest as the agent looked up at him with pleading hazel green eyes.

Noticing Will fumbling around, not knowing what to do with his hands, Hannibal grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand, the other trailing through the red on his chest, drawing little designs as he sped up his pace.

Will cried out loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as Hannibal dug his fingers into one of the cuts. The psychiatrist groaned at the tightness around him, grabbing Will’s throat with his bloodsoaked hand.

Hannibal smirked as Will tipped his head back, giving him more access. The act of submission made him purr inside, knowing he was the only one who would be able to see Will like this, the only one Will would ever bare his neck to. Hannibal gripped it firmly, watching Will’s eyes roll at a particularly harsh thrust.

The sight of his beloved, covered in blood and in the throws of ecstasy brought a level of euphoria to Hannibal that he only ever achieved when killing and it was intoxicating. He released Will’s wrists and throat, grabbing his hips and pounding into him roughly.

“Hannibal!” Will shouted, fisting the sheets and trying to brace himself as his orgasm crashed over him, spilling onto his bloodied stomach.

Hannibal continued his relentless hammering, loving the way Will was keening in oversensitivity. The younger man wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Hannibal swallowed up his sounds greedily, biting Will’s lower lip. He could feel himself getting close, but noticed Will was already hard again. He pulled back and wrapped both hands around Will’s throat, squeezing harshly enough to restrict his oxygen flow.

Will’s back arched as he came again, mouth open in a silent scream as he tightened around Hannibal, dragging him over the edge too.

Hannibal buried himself as deep as possible and came hard inside him, releasing his grip to let Will take a breath after a few more moments enjoying how red his cheeks were turning.

Will gasped for breath, reaching up to push back Hannibal’s hair to its proper place. The elder caressed Will’s face, eyes scanning him intently.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Hannibal eventually said, gesturing down to the mess of blood and cum on the Empath.

“I don’t think I can stand up,” Will admitted shyly.

Hannibal pulled out slowly, rubbing a soothing circle with his thumb into Will’s thigh when the agent hissed uncomfortably.

Hannibal went to the on suite bathroom and dampened a towel and wiped the oil off his cock before wetting another and grabbing a first aid kit. He brought it back to Will and gently cleaned him off before disinfecting the two cuts on his chest that were still bleeding slightly.

He put a little bandage on both of them and coaxed Will into drinking some water. Hannibal slid down next to him, pulling Will against him. The agent immediately began playing with Hannibal’s chest hair as a way to soothe himself as the psychiatrist could practically _feel_ the anxiety wafting off of him.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Hannibal asked.

“This changes a lot,” Will said quietly.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“...No, but Jack and the others will definitely be able to pick up on the fact that there’s something different between us,” Will said.

“And?” Hannibal raised a brow.

“ _And,_ I don’t think Jack or Alana are going to approve,” Will looked up at him, squinting to see him without his glasses.

“Do their opinions matter to you more than how you feel?” Hannibal questioned, “if Jack disapproved, would you deny yourself the happiness of being with me?”

“No,” Will said immediately, “I just don’t like when Jack doesn’t use his ‘inside voice’. I have a feeling there’s going to be a lot of shouting.”

“Jack needs to focus on his own business,” Hannibal said, “Alana as well. If they have any complaints, tell them to discuss it with me. I don’t want them bothering you about it.”

“You want me to direct Jack’s wrath to you?” Will looked uncertain.

“Let me handle it, Mielasis,” Hannibal moved Will’s unruly hair out of his eyes, “I was the one who made advances in the first place, it’s my responsibility.”

Will nodded, still a little hesitant but he laid back down as Hannibal soothed a hand along his side over and over until he relaxed more. 

The agent went to work the next day and Jack immediately asked if he’d worked out or something and was sore because he was walking strangely. Will accidentally gave himself away by blushing and Jack’s eyes widened with realization.

“Oh,” he said, “you… met someone?”

Will cleared his throat, visibly uncomfortable. “Yeah,” he said.

“Well, what’s his name?” Jack questioned.

“I’m a private person, Jack, I’d rather not get into it,” Will came up with an excuse.

“You know I’ll find out eventually, I always do,” Jack smirked and walked away, leaving Will on the verge of a panic attack.

Of course, Jack was right. It didn’t take him long to figure out it was Hannibal and he showed up at the psychiatrist’s office absolutely fuming, scaring his patient who was leaving.

“Will is a fragile person and you are in a position of authority! You’re supposed to be in charge of his care!” Jack shouted.

“Will isn’t my official patient,” Hannibal said calmly, “I can still provide care and inform you of Will’s condition without being biased.”

“Hannibal, it’s unprofessional!” Jack looked at him closely. “Alana kept saying there was something happening between you, I should have believed her.”

“Jack, it’s no one else’s business besides Will and myself,” Hannibal said.

“Hannibal, Will needs to focus on work and his mental health. He needs someone to rely on who’s not taking advantage of him,” Jack shook his head.

“I am not taking advantage of Will,” Hannibal said smoothly despite the fact that he was furious about the insinuation. “He’s an adult and he’s allowed to make his own decisions.”

“I’m finding him a new psychiatrist,” Jack said.

“He’s not going to talk to anyone else,” Hannibal shook his head, “and if you try to make the decision for him, he’ll turn against you, Jack. You know that will happen. Let me continue his care. I know him better than anyone else and I only have his best intentions in mind.”

Jack clicked his tongue, “I’ll be watching you, Hannibal. If you hurt him, I swear you _will_ regret it.”

The man stormed out of the room without another word, leaving Hannibal weighing the pros and cons of killing him.


End file.
